


show me

by illogicalwoojin



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, but woojin does find out abt jihoons likes, excessive use of the petname baby, he'll probs use that in the future, i swear its not as wild as the tags seem, it doesnt actually get rough in this though, jihoon likes it rough, park woojin u sinner, woojin and jihoon are both Good Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illogicalwoojin/pseuds/illogicalwoojin
Summary: Woojin catches Jihoon in the act and urges him to continue (he also helps him out a little).





	show me

Closing the door as quietly as possible, Woojin locks it and toes off his shoes. He pads across the hardwood, his socked feet making tiny thud noises as he passes Jinyoung and Daehwi’s room and then Seongwoo and Daniel’s to get to his and Jihoon’s at the end of the hall. The apartment is silent (as it should be at five in the morning), the boys all fast asleep since there wasn’t any schedule for them that day. 

Woojin stretches out his muscles, sore from falling asleep on the floor of one of their practice rooms at the company. He’d been working late with some of the producers, he’d told the others to go home first since he wasn’t sure when he’d be finished. He was going to just spend the night at the company, not really in the mood to make the walk back home, but one of their managers had been about to head out and offered to take Woojin. 

This all brings Woojin to his current predicament. He’s standing in the doorway of his shared room with Jihoon, wide eyes and hand still on the doorknob. Jihoon was supposed to be asleep. Jihoon was supposed to be soft and cute and precious and  _ asleep _ . Woojin walks in to see Jihoon’s back with a video playing on the computer. At first, he’d figured it was just another late night for his boyfriend, who often stayed up watching gameplays. That was until he caught a glimpse of what it was exactly the other was watching and the conspicuous motion of his hand.

Woojin snickers, noticing belatedly that Jihoon doesn’t have any pants on. He leans against the frame and after deciding that Jihoon wasn’t going to notice his presence, Woojin clears his throat, “You know, you should really lock the door, Jihoon-ah.” 

Jihoon startles immediately, ripping out his headphones. Some vague noise spills from the headphones, muffled moans and whines filling the room softly. Jihoon is completely red faced as he bolts to minimize the tab. He turns to face Woojin, hands gripping the hem of his shirt to try and stretch it to cover his exposed lower half.

Seeing Jihoon all red and shy, trying to cover himself after being caught turns Woojin on to no end. He pushes the door closed behind himself and locks it before marching straight over to Jihoon. 

Without much warning, he grabs Jihoon by the arm and hauls him up. There’s a moment of pause between them in which Jihoon finally finds his voice, “I thought you weren’t coming home tonight?” 

The younger rolls his eyes and kisses the other hard. He turns them around so that Jihoon is leaning against the desk. Instantly, Jihoon has his arms around Woojin’s neck, kissing him feverishly. Woojin is gripping Jihoon by his bare hips, pushing him to sit on the desk. When the elder does hop up onto the desk, his legs are around Woojin in a heartbeat, his hands pulling and tugging at the other’s hair. Woojin places a hand behind Jihoon to balance them both and keep them from falling straight into the wall. He’s surprised by how eager and needy Jihoon is, the feeling of the elder rolling his hips into him to use Woojin’s stomach to get some friction for his neglected dick. 

Woojin pulls back and swallows hard at the sight of Jihoon chasing after his lips with pure want in his eyes.

“Woojin.” Jihoon whines, knees squeezing the younger’s hips. 

“You thought I wasn’t gonna be home, baby.” Woojin runs his hands up and down Jihoon’s thighs and smirks, “You were going to be naughty and not include me in the fun, so, show me.” 

Jihoon’s eyes widens, “What?” 

“You heard me.” Woojin backs away from Jihoon even more, pulling the other with him. He sits in the chair in front of the computer and sits the elder in his lap so that they’re both looking at the screen, “Show me what you would have done if I wasn’t here, baby.”

“But you are here!” Jihoon grumbles. He turns in Woojin’s lap to pout at the other. 

Woojin fakes a yawn and stretches his upper body, “You know, it’s late. Maybe I should just go to sleep now then?”

“As if!” Jihoon snorts, sporting a haughty expression, “I can feel your dick, Woojin.” 

The younger laughs and hugs his boyfriend, “I can handle blue balls for one night. Or maybe I can just take care of it in the bathroom? You, on the other hand, seem to be having more of a problem than me.”

“It’s embarrassing though!” The elder complains. 

Woojin reaches for the computer mouse and moves it around to turn the screen back on. When it does come back on, Woojin opens the browser Jihoon had been on previously. He grabs the earbuds and puts one in Jihoon’s ear and one in his. He presses play on the video and he’s greeted with a loud smack as one of the people on screen is having his ass slapped by the other. 

Jihoon squeaks the next time the bottom is slapped, hand already moving to stroke his length. 

“So this is what you’re into?” Woojin breathes into his boyfriend’s ear, “You’ve been holding out on me, baby.” 

“Woojin, don’t.” Jihoon whines again. His eyes don’t leave the screen even when he speaks to the other. 

“Don’t do what, baby?” Woojin asks. He begins to slide his hands over Jihoon’s body; his thighs, his sides, even coming up to stroke his neck. 

“Don’t—” Jihoon tenses up in Woojin’s lap, “Don’t call me baby. You know…” Jihoon’s breath hitches when Woojin slides his palm under his shirt to rest on his stomach. “You know what it does to me.” 

Woojin smirks and reaches out with his free hand to spread Jihoon’s knees further apart, “I know, babe, that’s exactly why I’m doing it. You wanted me to help you, didn’t you?” 

Jihoon throws his head back onto Woojin’s shoulder in a silent scream when the younger relocates his hands, “This isn’t fair, Woojinnie.”

Jihoon’s voice all whiny and breathy in his ear sends chills down Woojin’s spine. He has one hand resting on Jihoon’s inner thigh, stroking the soft, sensitive skin there and his other has taken up a job playing with the elder’s balls. 

The people in the video have moved on to the actual fucking, it’s rough and animalistic and it’s exactly what Woojin wants to do to Jihoon (it’s also what Jihoon wants Woojin to do to him). Jihoon gets even more wound up at the top in the video asking if his partner  _ “likes the way I’m fucking you” _ . 

Woojin moves the hand on the elder’s thigh to his nipple under his shirt. He stretches to press open mouthed kisses on the side of Jihoon’s neck and shoulder. 

The hand that Jihoon’s using to jerk himself is going at a sporadic pace, barely moving at all as he begins to thrash in his seat from all the sensations, “Woojin” He breathes, “Help me.”

Smirking against the other’s neck before moving up to Jihoon’s ear, he licks at the shell then speaks, “What do you want me to do, love?” 

“Dick!” Jihoon answers vaguely. He grabs Woojin’s hand and pulls it from his balls to his cock. 

Woojin laughs, “What about your dick, honey?” The younger traces the other’s dick with a finger, teasing him to no end. 

“Jerk me off!” Jihoon whisper shouts, “I want to cum. Let me cum.” 

Woojin takes the elder’s cock in his hand and stokes once, “You want me to take care of you, baby?”

Jihoon nods furiously. 

“Okay, baby, Woojin is gonna take care of you now, hmm?” Woojin goes back to sucking at Jihoon’s neck and starts to jerk him off quickly. 

The small convulsions Jihoon gives in his lap is so endearing to Woojin. The way Jihoon’s legs are wrapping around his in his dizzying pleasure—The pleasure Woojin is giving to him. 

“You like that, baby?” Woojin asks his quivering boyfriend. 

There’s no lucid answer in the sounds Jihoon makes to reply and it just makes Woojin smirk harder.

Jihoon cums with a soft  _ “ah, ah, ahhh”  _ into Woojin’s hand. He slumps into his boyfriend with a sigh and makes no moves to get up. 

After a few moments, when it seems like Jihoon’s soul has returned to him, Woojin speaks up, “Feel better now, babe?” 

Jihoon turns back to him looking satisfied as hell, “Way better.” He smiles. A beat later he adds sheepishly, “Thanks.” 

Woojin smiles back and uses his clean hand to smooth out Jihoon’s hair. 

“But now it’s your turn.” Jihoon stands to grab some of the tissues he’d placed beside the keyboard and wipes Woojin’s hand for him. 

Woojin looks up at his boyfriend, “And what do you have in store for me, love?”

Jihoon sinks to the ground. Making eye contact with Woojin, he reaches for the other’s jeans, “I’ll suck you off.” 

The younger’s mouth goes dry as he lets Jihoon pull down his pants and boxers. 

Jihoon grips Woojin’s half chub and starts to stroke the other to full hardness. When he deems the younger ready, he puts the head in his mouth and sucks lightly. 

Woojin does his best to keep his hands to himself, choosing to lock his fingers behind his head than to grab Jihoon by the hair. Jihoon was very particular about giving head in that it depended on his mood. Some days, he preferred to take things at his own pace and work on Woojin the way he wanted to (those days usually lead to Woojin being teased to no end). On other days, Jihoon just wanted to be taken advantage of and used. Woojin usually tries to wait until Jihoon makes it obvious what kind of day it is. 

Jihoon has his mouth working over almost half of Woojin’s length, hand stroking at what he hasn’t reached with his mouth yet. Jihoon let’s his other hand play with Woojin’s balls for a little while before moving just behind to press at the spot between his balls and his asshole. The younger’s knees close together automatically, but he stops himself before he crushes his boyfriend.

The elder mouths down the side of Woojin’s dick, sucking at his balls before coming back up to put the head in his mouth again. He sucks roughly and laps at the slit, the taste of Woojin causing Jihoon’s mouth to water. 

Woojin groans above the elder, chancing a glance down at his boyfriend and regretting it almost immediately. Jihoon looks so fuckable with his eyes upturned and his cheeks full of Woojin’s cock. 

Jihoon pulls off of the other’s dick and looks up at him. 

Just with the look alone, Woojin knows what kind of day it is. 

“Use me.” Jihoon says as he sits back on his knees. 

Woojin swallows hard and stands from his seat. He gives Jihoon a loving look and a sweet stroke to his cheek before taking strong grip of his hair. Woojin thrusts shallowly into Jihoon’s mouth at first, not wanting to start off too strong. The elder makes a motion with his hands for the other to go harder. 

Gathering his self control—he didn’t want to cum too quick—Woojin starts thrusting at a pace that can only be described as unforgiving. He pulls and pushes Jihoon by the hair, making him take more of his cock.

The elder keeps his gaze turned up at Woojin, wanting to watch the pleasure dance across his features in a show of ecstasy. Jihoon gropes at Woojin’s balls again, knowing exactly how to touch his boyfriend to bring him to the edge.

“I’m getting close, Jihoon-ah.” Woojin warns Jihoon. He waits for Jihoon to instruct him on where to finish before realizing that the other can’t exactly shout directions with dick in his mouth. Laughing between his groans, Woojin asks, “Swallow or nah?” 

Jihoon wants to laugh at the question, but he also wants to coo at his boyfriend for being considerate enough to ask him what he wants. He throws up a thumbs up in lieu of a verbal answer. 

“Sweet.” Woojin smiles and focuses back on thrusting into Jihoon’s warm heat. 

Woojin can feel his dick hitting the back of Jihoon’s throat and the way the elder is still pawing at his balls has him  _ real _ close. Jihoon hollowing out his mouth even more is the last straw that sends him over the edge.

Woojin explodes into Jihoon’s mouth, continuing to thrust to ride out his orgasm. When he feels like he can finally open his eyes again the first thing he sees almost sends him back into euphoria. There Jihoon is, still on his knees, still with Woojin’s dick in his mouth; cheeks full with some cum dribbling out the corners from when Woojin had continued to thrust into him through his orgasm. Overall, he looked utterly wrecked and Woojin had to will away the arousal. 

Releasing Jihoon’s hair, Woojin allows the other to slip his dick out from his mouth. 

Jihoon holds onto Woojin’s cock by the base, taking a second to swallow the cum in his mouth  before lapping at the other to clean him off. The elder holds eye contact with Woojin as he reaches up to wipe his boyfriend’s fluids from his face only to lick it from his fingers. 

“Jihoon,  _ baby _ , you better stop if you don’t want a round two.” Woojin growls at the other. 

“Woojin,  _ baby _ , I  _ always _ want a round two.” Jihoon smirks up at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for stopping by, sinners!


End file.
